True Transformation
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: A curse is placed on Inuyasha causing him to change into a true Inu-youkai form. With his new form the human part of his soul starts fading and is taken over by a blood thirsty beast! Will he regain his human heart or lose it forever?


**Another Inuyasha fanfiction! I'd be celebrating if I wasn't so tired right now XP Ok well anyway here you go, hope you like it and all that good stuff.**

**Yes I'm using a mix of both Japanese words and English ones. I'll say hanyou and kitsune then I'll say half-demon and fox. That's just how it goes.**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**R&R**

Inuyasha scowled at the witch before him. She had long purple hair and dark black eyes. She also wore a pure black kimono. She smiled at him, daring him to attack her again. They had been fighting for at least an hour and while Inuyasha had several cuts and scrapes the witch had no injuries whatsoever. Inuyasha raised tetsusaiga above his head and with a loud snarl he released the wind scar at the black witch. She let out a loud cackle and leapt out of the way at the last moment. She reappeared a second later sitting in a tree. "DAMN YOU WITCH! DIE!" Inuyasha released another wind scar. The attack slashed through the trees, destroying them all. Inuyasha watched, waiting to see if he'd hit her. Kagome and Shippo waited from their hiding spot behind a tree. _I wish Sango and Miroku were here. _Kagome thought holding her injured shoulder. The witch had destroyed all her arrows and given her a large cut. She hated that Sango had decided to visit her village and of course Miroku had volunteered to join her. Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood in the darkened clearing, it was silent. Shippo shuddered beside her.

"Is…she dead?" Kagome whispered anxiously. Suddenly the witch appeared behind Inuyasha and racked her razor sharp claws across his back. Inuyasha bit back a cry of pain and swung his sword around, trying to cut the woman in half only to find she wasn't there. Pain shot through his body and he felt his legs give out as he fell to his knees. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled standing up. She ran over to where the injured hanyou was kneeling on the ground. "Inuyasha, are you ok? We need to leave; you can't beat her in your condition!" Inuyasha's only reply was a loud growl. Kagome followed his gaze and saw the witch standing in front of them holding her bloody claws up to her face. She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Your blood reeks of human and demon." She licked her fingers and shook her head. "Such an unappealing flavor. You are nothing more than a mutt, the offspring of a weak human and a foolish demon." Inuyasha snarled at her and stood up and readied his sword at her. Blood soaked into his kimono darkening the red fabric. Kagome stood behind him and pulled on his arm.

"She's baiting you Inuyasha! We need to leave while we can!" The witch laughed. Kagome wanted to cover her ears at the horrible sound. Inuyasha took a step forward and raised his sword again but before he had a chance to attack, the witch raced forward. Pain erupted in his chest making him stagger back. The witch stood in front of them with an amused smile on her cold face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran forward but stopped when she felt a familiar aura emanating from the half-demon. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in horror when she saw tetsusaiga laying a few feet from Inuyasha. Her body froze as she saw power pulse from Inuyasha's still form and a low grow rumble in his throat. Inuyasha rose and faced the witch. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she studied his appearance. Two jagged purple marks adorned his cheekbones and his golden eyes were replaced by murderous blue pupils in blood red irises. Elongated fangs glinted with the menacing smirk that played across his face.

"I see. You have transformed to save your life." Recovering from her surprise she smiled. "You are more of a mutt than I realized at first hanyou!" Without warning Inuyasha rushed towards her. Her black eyes went wide at the increase in his speed and she stumbled out of the way of his long claws. She had no time to think before he was coming at her again, blood lust filling his eyes. She jumped back and felt air blow past her as his claws barely missed her face. She glowered at the transformed hanyou in front of her. A deep grow was rumbling in his chest and his bloody gaze followed her every move. "I grow tired of this pointless battle. I see you have no control over your demon blood. Why don't I have a little fun with you and see how much you truly can control that demon blood in you?" She jumped back and put her hands together. She began chanted quickly under her breath. Inuyasha snarled and was about to attack her but his body was frozen. He roared in frustration and slashed the air around him. Dark light began swirling around his feet until it was whirling all around him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She cursed the witch for breaking all her arrows in the beginning of the fight. She looked around her and managed to find an arrow that wasn't broken in the scared and blackened earth. She readied her bow and aimed the arrow at the witch. The witch completed her chant just in time to see an arrow coming straight at her. Pink light enveloped the arrow as it shot at the witch. Kagome watched as the woman managed to dodge the arrow and land a few feet away.

"Have fun with you new pet." She laughed and vanished into a cloud of purple smoke. Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha to see the black light had formed a tornado around him. The black wind whipped through the air made the Earth vibrate slightly under Kagome's feet. She watched nervously not being able to approach the mass of dark swirling energy. Suddenly a huge clawed paw shot out from the wind and slashed it away. Kagome gasped and stumbled back as a huge silver dog crashed through the dark tornado. The dog had long, flowing silver fur and was over 30 feet tall*. Kagome stood frozen as the dog snarled and turned its head to face her. Its eyes were red with blue pupils and dark purple markings adorned the sides of its face. Its lips were pulled back in a menacing snarl and a loud growl vibrated in its chest. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the giant demon before her and she felt her legs give out.

"Kagome!" She barely registered the voice before she saw Shippo's fly out of the bushes in his transformed form. **(The balloon thing he turns into…) **Shippo shot forward as fast as he could and threw Kagome on to his back and they flew high into the air. The dog below howled in rage and jumped up, snapping its jaws at Shippo's retreating form. The transformed kitsune desperately floated out of the dog's range. "Kagome what's going on? That dog smells like Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. Kagome was suddenly snapped out of her shocked daze and looked down at the pacing dog beneath them. It followed their every move with wide hungry eyes. She gulped. _Is that Inuyasha? But…that's impossible! Inuyasha can't transform like that! Was this what the witch meant when she said she said she wanted to have a little fun? _Kagome screamed as the dog made another attempt to get them. It missed by a couple feet and landed loudly back on the ground with a growl of annoyance.

"Shippo, we can't stay here. I don't know of that's Inuyasha or not but in this state he'll attack us without a second thought. We have to find Miroku and Sango and figure this out." Shippo shuddered as he looked back down at the pacing beast before he shot into the air in search of the demon slayer and monk.

~Inuyasha's Perspective~

Inuyasha growled in frustration at his lost prey. He sat down on his haunches and cocked his head to the side slightly confused. Something about that human had been familiar. Shaking his head he stood up and sniffed the air, the strong scent of humans hit his nose. Inuyasha felt his mouth start to water and his vision started getting slightly blurry. He let out a low howl as the rational part of his brain shut down and instinct took over him. He ran through the forest crashing carelessly into trees in search of the village. The smell of humans and smoke hit his nose again and he leapt through the trees at amazing speed. Screams filled the air is Inuyasha burst through trees into the village. Villages ran into their houses for protection much to the amusement of the inu-youkai. He barked loudly as he swung a massive paw at the house. It shattered leaving nothing but broken wood in its place.

Inuyasha spotted movement from the corner of his eye and he turned to see a village standing bravely in front of him. The man held a katana in his hands and he looked at Inuyasha determinedly. "Leave this village demon!" He yelled. Inuyasha felt something click in his brain and he felt his senses somewhat return to him. He backed up, two different sides in his brain were screaming at him.

_Don't kill these innocent humans! What kind of monster are you?_

_**Stupid mortal! Kill him! Kill the whole village, it'll be fun!**_

Inuyasha shook his head at the two conflicting voices. Why shouldn't he kill the humans? He was a demon wasn't he? He was brought out of his thoughts but the flick of something against his leg. He looked down to see the human swinging his sword against his foot. _**You see what this weakling is doing? Kill him! **_The voice echoed through his head. Inuyasha felt the other side of the argument go silent and he was suddenly filled with the lust for blood. He pulled back his lips in a snarl and lunged at the man. He grabbed the man in his jaws and bit down. The man's anguished cry was cut off as his body snapped in two. Blood splattered across the ground and slid down Inuyasha's throat. His pupils narrowed and he threw the man aside. **BLOOD! MORE! **The voice screamed. A roar filled the air and Inuyasha thrashed through the village, killing everything in sight. Everything was covered in a murderous haze and terrified screams filled his ears.

Somewhere in the distance Sesshomaru paused as the scent of blood filled the air. He could also hear distant howls and roars; he immediately recognized them as inu-youkai. His eyes narrowed slightly and he glanced back at Rin and Jaken who were watching him curiously. "Jaken watch Rin." He stated simply as he disappeared into the thick trees in search of the scent. The closer he got to the scent the roars grew more distinct. In a matter of minutes he reached the source of the blood. In front of him was a village. It was painted in a splatter of red. In the middle of the village stood a silver dog. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the inu-youkai turned around. Although it's face was covered in blood Sesshomaru could clearly see the purple stripes that zigzagged across the side of its face and the red and blue eyes, both were signs of the royal family.

"What happened to you to let you take this form Inuyasha?"

TBC

**I'm going to stop there…alright I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I had to get it down. Feel free to review and I'll post another chapter. **

***So about Inuyasha's dog form, I'm thinking he's about half the size of Sesshomaru when he transforms into his true form. He has the long…mane or ruff that Sesshomaru has and he looks a lot like Sesshomaru except he doesn't have the crescent moon on his forehead and his ears are of course triangular not long. ^_^ I could never get rid of those ears of his!**


End file.
